


Rapscallions

by Man_Without_A_Plan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, No Deeprealms, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: Even as Corrin gets older, the joys of family never cease.





	Rapscallions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/gifts).



> This story was originally made last year for The_Apocryphal_One as a birthday present, and I finally decided to post it after all this time.
> 
> The grandkids don't have exact ages, though the twins are eight-ish and Victoria is in her early teens.

     Corrin hummed a tune as he walked towards his office. The day so far had been pretty standard and uneventful, though at least that meant no stress. He was only getting older as time passed and needed stress like he needed a Wyrmslayer to the gut.

     As Corrin unlocked the door to his office, he could have sworn he heard some faint noises coming from the inside. He noticed the doors to the balcony were open, concluded that the slight breeze coming in was probably where the noise came from (the wind had a tendency to make the tapestries hanging on the walls flap around), and shut it.

     That’s when he heard muffled giggles and a “shhh!” coming from his desk.

     Corrin paced over and found what he half-expected based on the sounds: his twin grandchildren had stuffed themselves in the leg space of his desk. Seeing that they had blown their cover with their noise, they both flashed the kind of innocent smile that only children seemed capable of giving. “Hi Grandpapa!” they both greeted.

     Corrin smiled back, but also let out a sigh. “Casey, Cassidy, what are you doing in my office hiding in my desk?”

     Casey answered first. “Cousin Victoria promised to play with us today. But then she broke her promise.”

     “Yeah, and she was being all snooty!” blurted Cassidy. She then put on an exaggerated mock Victoria voice and stuck out her hand pretentiously. “‘The future Queen of Valla doesn’t have time to play with little kids.’ Humph!” She crossed her arms in frustration after finishing her impression.

     “She then told us to go find Auntie Midori and play with her because she was busy,” Casey stated plainly. “But we wanna play with Victoria. We can’t dragon wrestle with Auntie Midori…”

     Corrin sat on his desk chair, leaned back, and gave another sigh. “I don’t see how this leads to you two being in my office, Dragon Cubs.”

     Casey and Cassidy turned to glance at each other for a second. Once again, Casey spoke up. “Um, we were mad that she broke her promise, so we followed her to the garden to see what she was doing. She met up with one of her retainers and they started holding hands and stuff.”

     "She ditched you two for a date? Well that’s not very nice.”

     "We made a big ball of water from the pound and threw it at her and the boy while they were about to kiss to each other!” Cassidy interrupted.

     Corrin couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he pulled the little scamps out from under the desk. While he helped them to their feet, he asked “So let me guess, she chased after you?”

     "Yeah. She also broke the wooden house thingy that she and the boy were in when she changed into a dragon and chased us.”

     So much for the new gazebo in the garden.

     “So we changed too! We ran really fast so she couldn’t catch us and then flew up here to hide! We were only in here for a little bit before you walked in, Grandpapa!”

     As Cassidy finished, a very powerful series of knocks came from Corrin’s office door. Before the twins had a chance to stow themselves back into their spot, the door burst open and slammed against the wall.

     Victoria stood in the entryway absolutely seething. She was slightly leaning against the wall with her right hand, breathing labored from darting around the area trying to locate her twin cousins. Corrin could see she was still a little wet, as her sky blue hair was matted together and still dripping. She glared daggers at her quarry and took in a deep breath in preparation to yell, but then noticed Corrin was there. She panicked for a moment before straightening her posture, trying to hide her fatigue by being less obvious with her breathing as she proceeded to the front of Corrin’s desk.

     “Good day, Grandfather. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

     “It’s my office, Victoria. I would imagine that finding me here would be something to expect.”

     Corrin could barely contain a slight smirk as he snarked playfully as his granddaughter. Casey and Cassidy snickered as Victoria closed her eyes and audibly exhaled. She recomposed herself and continued.

     "Since you are here and Aunt Kana and Uncle Kiragi are out for the day on business, I suppose I can request your assistance in disciplining these two rapscallions.”

     “Oh, rapscallions, I don’t hear that word enough. Sounds very nice.”

     This time, Corrin grinned at Victoria while the twins snickered again.

     “Grandfather, please take this seriously! I was having a very important meeting…”

     “Trading kisses? Does your father know? Last time I checked Shigure really didn’t want any boys near you. He’ll probably kill that poor soul if he knew.”

     “ _Grandfather_.”

     “I’m only teasing now. However, you need to say sorry to your cousins.” Corrin gestured to Casey and Cassidy, who had put on disappointed looks. “You made a promise to them that you’d play together and didn’t keep it.”

     Victoria, likely deciding that arguing at this point was futile, took another deep breath to fully calm herself down. She looked to both of her cousins and let out “I’m sorry for breaking my promise. Can you please forgive me?”

     The two “rapscallions” looked at each other one more time and let out a grin. “We forgive you!”

     Corrin got up from his chair, declaring “Time for a forgiveness hug!”

     Victoria didn’t have time to object as she was quickly enveloped by three sets of arms. She begrudgingly accepted them, though it didn’t take long before she decided that she had fulfilled her weekly family hugging quota and pushed her grandfather and cousins off.

     After informing the twins that he would have their parents talk to them later about using their hydromancy powers more responsibly and “unnecessarily assaulting” Victoria’s date, Corrin sent the trio off to go play and sat back down at his desk to do his work. Work which he found had largely been done the day before, leaving him with nothing to do after half an hour.

     He then remembered that dragon wrestling could be done with teams of two and swiftly left for the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Victoria's mother is Sophie. I don't know who Sophie's mom is since I only really ship Silas with F!Corrin, and that isn't exactly possible here. Plus we don't need the cousin incest that would result from this story being in a Twin Corrin AU.


End file.
